Field Trips are the Worst
by Peach'sMinions
Summary: Okay pop quiz what happens when you throw Raven of Teen Titans in school, the mystery twins of Gravity falls in high school with their uncles as the new teachers, and this high school happens to be in Amity park were the trio are preparing for their toughest challenge yet… a Field Trip to the Ghost Zone. The Answer is This Story; so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Field Trips are the WORST!

 **Solaris smiles at the camera "Okay pop quiz what happens when you throw Raven of Teen Titans in school, the mystery twins of Gravity falls in high school with their uncles as the new teachers, and this high school happens to be in Amity park were the trio are preparing for their toughest challenge yet… a Field Trip to the Ghost Zone.**

 **The Answer is This Story; so enjoy!**

 **Awesome Author "I was going to say Bad Writing but…**

 **Solaris glares at A+A**

 **Thoughts are in Italic  
Disclaimer: if I owned it I would have already would have made it!**

Chapter 1: Announcements

Three years ago; Danny Fenton was just like any other student at Casper High until his parents built the ghost portal; after it appeared to fail; one of Danny's friends, a girl named Sam (Call her Samantha and die) Mason convinced Danny to check it out resulting in the greatest and worst years of Danny's life. As Danny Phantom; he took it upon himself to protect his town from the ghost. (Qui song)

Also around that time Dipper and Mabel Pines were visiting their great uncle in Oregon Gravity falls and spent the entire summer fighting off the paranormal and an evil Doritos before leaving at the end of summer. But now that they are old enough to go to high school; their uncle Ford convinced their parents to allow them to study abroad with him and his brother Stan.

Skip three years later Danny Fenton is now seventeen and hasn't changed much except for his muscles and having to wear baggy clothes to hide said muscles and his scars that he has received from his enemies over the years.

Danny was currently banging his head at the cafeteria table where he and his two oldest friends were sitting at; the reason behind this was because the news the school's new paranormal teacher, a Mister Stanford Pines just told his class.

 **Flashback 10 minute ago:**

Class had just ended but Mister Ford (that's what he made his students call him) said he had announcement after class, so all the students stayed sited "Okay as I said earlier I had an important announcement, so here it is, as you all know this town is a magnet to paranormal anomalies or in simpler terms Ghost." As he said this; the famous ghost hunters, the Fenton's burst in "WHERE'S A GHOST" boomed the voice of the town's goof Jack Fenton.

The entire class burst out laughing (Minus the trio) Mr. Ford glared at his laughing students which made them all shut their mouths.

The reason behind this was because Mr. Ford had a very strict rule on bullying and tarring others down, one of the many reasons the Trio enjoyed him as their paranormal teacher.

Ford cleared his throat before continuing "alright as I was saying for this year's field trip the school board has decided to travel to the ghost zone." Danny looked at his teacher in utter shock "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Danny shouted standing up from his seat. Danny's parents turned to face Danny "Danny don't yell at your teacher!" his Mother scolded. Danny redden "Sorry" Danny said as sat back down.

Ford smiled out of understanding "it's quite alright Daniel, and I can very well understand your fear, after all the possibility of traveling to the land of the dead I can imagine could be quite terrify to adolescent like yourself."

Danny glared ever so slightly at Mr. Ford, he ignored it. "So who authorized this field trip? I mean I doubt the school board just simply jumped on board" questioned Sam; Danny was mentally praising her for always being the most level head of their group well at times anyway.

Ford turned his attention to the young Goth "Excellent question Miss Manson" Sam's smile switched to a glared at being called by her last name, and again Ford just ignored it "the answer is the mayor, Vlad Master."

 **Now back to the present.** Hence the reason why Danny was creating a dent in the cafeteria table "just calm down Danny, I'm sure the Mr. Ford thought of everything" Said Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend.

Danny shot him a glare that would make even Skulker think twice "Don't you dare bad luck us Tucker and it doesn't matter what safeguards Mister Ford implements, if Vlad is involved we're already in dangerous territory" said Danny's other best friend and secret crush Sam Mason after slapping Tucker upside the head.

Tucker groaned "Shish, Sam no need to hit me so hard" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Danny's glare letup and a small smile replaced his angered look "well I can't believe Mr. Ford actually convinced the school board to let him take us and a bunch of untrained students to the ghost zone and the only reason it worked was because he had backing from one of my greatest rivals and to make it all worst our only line of defense being my parents!"

"And you" said Tucker as he dove into his 99 percent meat sandwich. Just then Danny's ex girlfriend and comrade at arms Valerie walked up and sat down **(so not to be confused dear reader Valerie had learned Danny's secret awhile back and was so sorry for she had done that she said she'd give up ghost hunting but Danny had managed to convinced her to keep up her role as the Red huntress and made her the fifth members of team Phantom)** "Tucker's right Danny and you know we got your back right?" Valerie asked. Danny looked solemn "I don't know Val, even if I managed to go ghost everyone else will notice that 'Danny Fenton' has gone missing" Danny answered making quotation marks when he said Danny Fenton.

Danny put his head in his hands and didn't even notice when two more people sat down "What wrong with him" asked a male voice, Danny recognized the voice as to belong to the Mason Pines the younger of the Pine's twins. Danny immediately recognized the voice that answered as Mabel Pines his older yet shorter twin "I don't know Bro bro" Danny lifted up his head to face his friends. The Pines twins are the great niece and nephew of their new brilliant (Idiotic in Danny's opinion since the end of class) Teacher Mr. Ford and his brother who was their new P.E teacher, Stan Pines. "Sorry guys just a little annoyed at what Mr. Ford announced since the end of class" Danny answered the not yet asked question.

Mason blinked confusion engraved in his face "But Danny you're always talking about ghost with me and I for one am thrilled at the idea of seeing another dimension!" Mason said utterly confused by Danny's statement. Mabel shook her head and answered Mason's question for Danny "Bro when are you going to learn, Danny lives right above the said dimension so he probably used to seeing ghosts"

Danny looked at Mabel surprised that Mabel had sort of guessed it "well I guess that makes sense but you are always trying to prove that some ghost are good!" Mason shot at Danny. _"And another point for the mystery twins"_ Danny thought glumly.

The mystery twins are the name the school and apparently other people named them. Mason is the smarter of the two and more often than not makes thing more complicated by over thinking it and often dressed in slightly baggy clothes that were a red T shirt, black cargo pants, hiking boots and a black vest with a pocket big enough to hold his own paranormal journal and despite being a nerd is more than capable of taking care of himself, Mabel on the other hand is sweet, fun loving and creative and dressed in a skirt, sneakers and a variety of sweater that she makes herself she also incredibly athletic and beautiful, and would most likely be very popular if not her standing up for the little guy. Both twins were sixteen years old and were in their second year of high school. These attributes makes them a perfect team and when the first came to town with their great uncles the trio were a little skeptical but soon grew to be great friends, Danny even felt as though he could trust them with his secret but was too scared to tell them of his powers.

Danny smiled at them before answering "you see Mason" Danny said as if talking to a child which could be said was true considering the twins were a whole year younger than them "there may be good ghost but there are also bad ones and it's those ghost that have me so nerves" Mason nodded his head "Yeah I know what you mean" he mumbled to quietly for anyone to hear but Danny heard anyway thanks to his heightened senses. That was another reason he didn't tell them, he knew they had a secret that may just possible be as big as his own.

Danny was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw his newest friend walking past. Danny stood up and called out to the last and latest member of their group, a girl named Rachel Roth. Rachel looked rather pale compared to most teens (ghost teens excluded) and was dressed in a dark purple T shirt, black skinny geans and a navy blue hoodie. Danny met Rachel earlier on this month and even though most people stayed clear of her, Danny had befriended her.

Rachel walked over with absolutely no emotion showing on her face and sat down "Hey" was all she said. The group (minus Danny) often wondered if this was all for show or if she really didn't know how to show emotion. Danny knew she had emotions because he could feel them (another crazy ghost power) but she never let them show (well unless you count anger).

"Hey Rachel" they responded before continuing with their own conversations. Sam and Tucker were arguing about meat and vegetables with Val as mediator and Mabel and Mason were talking about the upcoming field trip. Danny looked at silent Rachel and decided ask her what she thought of upcoming field trip. Rachel blinked before answering a dark smirk showing ever so slightly on her face "honestly I don't really know what to think or who to kill for such a crazy idea."

They all agreed with her (on the first part not the second) so with lunch over they all went to their last classes and then to their respective homes to prepare for the upcoming disaster.

 **Later on still at high school**

Danny was walking down the halls with Sam, Tucker and Valerie "you know you got us watching your back right Danny?" Sam asked placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny turned his head slightly to smile at her "I know but I can't shake the feeling that THIS is going to end badly" the rest of the group nodded their head in agreement.

Tucker then smiled "yeah but hey it's not like you haven't made peace with at least some of your ghost enemies right?" Danny smiled at Tucker, he did have a point. As time passed, Danny had indeed befriended some of the weaker ghost, hence allowing him to occasionally have a full night's rest.

Suddenly Danny was pushed against a locker, this was something else that Danny had come accustomed to "What wrong now Dash?" Danny asked entertaining the idea of pulverizing the school bully, Dash glared "I got an F on my English test, so guess what?!" Danny let out a breath also letting the idea of destroying Dash go as well "you're going to beat me?" Danny asked in a bored tone.

Dash smirked and pulled back a fist. Danny closed his eyes and waited for the incoming blow but it never came "what's the meaning of this BAXTER!?" Danny opened his eyes and let a small smiled at the new P.E teacher who was currently holding Dash's fist, Dash gulped "Mister Pines!"

Stan Pines, the school's new P.E teacher had an unwritten law 'NO BULLYING!' so it was natural why Dash was so scared after all Stan Pines stood about 6 foot 7 when he wasn't slouching and had more than enough muscle to back it up.

"Tell me Baxter…" Stan said his voice dripping with fake curiosity "what are the rules on BULLY!" Stan emphasized the end by twisting Dash's arm; Dash let go of Danny and let out a yelp.

Danny decided that even though Dash had just tried to turn him into street pizza decided to intervened "Um Sir?" Stan looked at Danny's pleading eyes and released Dash's arm "alright beat it Baxter! And if I catch you bullying again, well…" Stan let the threat stay in the air. Dash now being freed from the older man's grip took off for the nearest exit.

Danny smiled at the P.E teacher "Thank you Mr. Pines." Stan snorted "Kid I know you're a lot tougher than you pretend, so why do you allow that punk to beat on you?" Stan questioned as he handed Danny his fallen backpack.

Danny smiled taking the backpack getting off of the floor "well I rather be beaten than hurt someone." Stan sorted again "Well, the next time it happens I want you to actually fight back! Am I clear?" Danny chuckled "and if I don't?" Stan's smile seemed to turn dark "than I'll pound the both of you" Stan stated as if it was the simples thing.

Danny's smile vanished for all students and a few teachers; Stan Pines was a force to be reckoned with. "of course Sir!" Danny answered quickly. Stan's smile became more sincere once hearing that "good now all of you kids beat it! You kids should be getting ready for this weekend's trip!" All of them nodded and with a "Yes Sir!" took off down the hall and out of the school.

Stan chuckled rubbing his knuckles on his school uniform "Still got it"

 **And all a good fright!**

 **Solaris smiled and cackled with glee "and it's done the first chapter of my first ever triple crossover! MmwaaHHaaa!"**

 **A+A looks annoyed "Hey! You stole that from the Ghost writer"**

 **Solaris shrugs "hey as a great author once said take the good and leave the bad"**

 **A+A looks confused "Who said that!?"**

 **Solaris smiles "ME!"**

 **A+A *glares***

 **Solaris "Okay anyway… this as you can probably guess takes three years after Danny gets his powers and Phantom Planet never happened; Okay? Also thank you Linken63 for telling me Dipper's real name. I honestly had no idea what it was"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparation

 **Solaris is at a table mixing chemicals, when he looks up he sees you and smiles "Hey Everyone Solaris Eclipse is back and not dead for those who might have wondered as to what happened to me, well to answer your unasked questions… I'M WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN!"**

 **Solaris clears throat "Anyway for those who are new I am Solaris Eclipse and I am a humbly servant of the night and its Mother but enough about me you came to read so here it is!**

Three weeks ago at Titans Tower: Raven's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound and smell of what I have become to decide is known as 'Disaster in the kitchen' sitting up in my bed I looked at my alarm clock which said it was a quarter to six. I quickly put on my cloak and made my way to the kitchen; when I got through the smoke I could finally see the source of my troubles; it seems as though Beast boy had gotten up early to cook and had fallen asleep after putting the food in the oven, it seems as though he wasn't the only one cause after he was out cold Cyborg had entered the kitchen a few minutes later and put his food on top of BB's.

I let out a low growl, my eyes turning briefly red and made my way to the fridge; I opened the door and pulled out some milk and made my way to the cabinets and got the cereal, bowl and a spoon and made my way to the table to eat. When I had finished Robin came into the room and turned his attention to me, I knew what 'That' face meant, so I took care of my dishes and went out in the hallway to talk to him.

"What is it Robin?" I asked. Robin turned to me and answered "I have a mission for you" I blinked waiting for him to continued "it a mission only you can accomplish" I almost groaned as thought about the last mission only I could accomplish, but I answered "What is it?"

Robin frown didn't leave face and not ever would I have guessed what he was going to say next "Ghost" if I wasn't so good at hiding my emotions; my face would have showed utter surprise "Ghost?" I said in a way that meant disbelieve. Robin nodded and continued "there have been reports of a strange activity the city of Amity Park, I like for you to investigate"

I nodded my head once more "I'll be ready to leave in a half an hour" I responded; I turned to leave when Robin put his hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks, I turned to face him once more "Raven…" it seemed to me that there was something important about this mission.

"Yes…" I asked waiting for him to finish "this mission requires a level of tact and stealth that you aren't quite use to" I was now really confused, what kind of stealth that I'm not use to, what does that mean!, "Raven for this mission to work you're going to have to attend the local high school"

I was utterly shock my eyebrows shot up, my eyes widening "What" I dead paned; I watch Robin take a step back before answering "Raven the target your after is a ghost know as inviso-bill A.K.A Danny Phantom and reports are that he is mostly see around the school" I looked at Robin with what Beast Boy called My scary eyes "and why would you send me?" I questioned "one because you're the only on the team with paranormal abilities, two the others wouldn't do well is because well Beast Boy to immature, Star-Fire doesn't have the focus, Cyborg doesn't believe in ghost and I've finished High school" I let my eyes die down and asked about the mission "the reports are sketchy some say he a hero, some say he a villain and others say he's something of an in-between"

I nodded my head understanding his points "Alright what the name of this school?" Robin smiled grateful I accepted his mission "Casper high"

 **At Amity park one week ago**

I had just arrived in Amity Park a week ago and so far there were no signs of any paranormal activity; I was beginning to wonder if this was a waste of time when low and behold the target of my mission crashed right in front of me; I looked at the possible teenage hero in front of me.

If I didn't know any better I would have assumed he was an ordinary boy but I could sense it, he was dead or was he? I could feel just as much life in him as there was dead and in all of my years of studying mystical forces; I have never came across anything like this; plus to make this stranger he had a white and black aura which means he's both living and dead, which by all accounts should be impossible.

The boy then got up from the ground and looked at me, and for a moment I thought that he recognized me but then he shook his head and took to the air; I assume to fight whatever it was that knocked him down

 **Back to the Present:**

And now here I am in Amity Park preparing for a field trip to an unknown most likely enemy territory; upside this week I made some new friends surprisingly or at least one, his name is Danny Fenton and I have to admit when I first met him I was surprised by his aura, it was white as snow.

At first I didn't believe it, white auras are, were a myth and according to legend a white aura means the Great Protector and Guarding of the living and the dead and in theory also means he's dead but I could feel so much life in him; hence why I didn't believe what I saw.

I have to say even though I had only see this 'inviso-bill' once on this entire trip; it doesn't' appear that my mission isn't to be a complete waste after all and I'm hoping that I will get to know Danny better and fulfill my mission on this upcoming field trip.

 **The End**

 **Solaris still mixing chemicals at lab table "What you thought this was the end of part two HHAAHHAAHAA! WELL YOU GEUSSED WHAT YOU'RE WRONG!"**

 **"That's right there is still more of chapter 2, oh and so I don't forget I don't own any TV shows; Sssooo… what are you doing here? Continue reading the rest of the story!**

 **Chapter 2:** continued

Danny was packing any of the ghost technology that he had stashed in his room "Okay let's go through this one more time" Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz all nodded as Danny counted all their weapons and defenses "alright we have 3 Ghost peelers, 3 Thermoses, 50 Fenton phones, 12 Fenton wrist rays, 10 Jack of nine tails, 7 Lipstick blasters, about a dozen Specter deflectors, 1 Booo-merang, and 1 ghost fisher plus my Phantom form's weapons, I think that might be enough but we should probably count one more time just to be sure" The of the group all groaned "Danny you counted all of your tech now four time already I think we're good" Tucker said. Sam nodded in agreement "he's right Danny but I do think we should leave the fisher and Booo-merang here with jazz so she can use it to create a line back to the portal so we can find our way back in case something does happens" Sam said.

Danny nodded solemnly "Okay you're right I'm just being paranoid" Jazz snorted "Danny you are anything but paranoid" Danny smiled at that "Well I got test to study for so I'll see you later" Jazz said as she hugged Danny and left.

Tucker smiled at his age old friend "Don't worry dude if anything goes wrong you got us to back you up!" Danny smiled at Tucker and mumbled "I know" Danny looked at the rest of them "anyway that's my tech what about you guys **(Now my dear readers so not be confused let me shed some light on what Danny means… You see we know Valerie's history but you don't know of Sam's and Tucker's. let's start with Sam's… you see after so many times having to rely on faulty Fenton tech; Sam decided to put her family money into something productive and had Tucker with Danny's help to create her own version of the Red huntress uniform that she calls Black mistress, her suit comes with a verity of ecto based weapons and a jet pack instead of a hover board and similar to Valerie's hers folds up into her spider backpack; now onto Tuckers. Tuckers is actually one of a kind, you see a while back the Guy in White created an artificial intelligence that was acquired to bond to a host body; the idea was to make robotic super soldiers but Vlad caught scent of the project and tried to steal it, the Battle with the G.I.W, Vlad and Danny Phantom resulted in the transport truck going up in smokes, making the G.I.W to believe that their super weapon was lost; in truth Tucker was exposed to the machine code name M.O.N.S.T.E.R which stands for; Mechanized Organic, Neural Stimulated, Efficient Reaper; with this suit on Tucker it was a battle for control; until Tucker convinced the A.I that Danny was a good guy and took the name Reaper; now they act as one and help Danny whenever it seems necessary)**

Tucker smiled "Don't worry dude, me and Reaper have you covered if you need it!" Sam nodded "And the Black mistress is ready for anything" Danny turned to Valerie "and you?" Val smirked "don't worry I've got your back" Danny smiled and as a last thought to himself 'you guys and a new friend who you don't know pretty well"

 **Elsewhere**

Mason was packing for the trip making sure that he had everything they would need to deal with ghosts, including a book of anti ghost spells. Mabel sighed and looked at her brother who was still packing; she had finished hours ago because she was always ready for an adventure with her "Adventure case!"

Mason smiled as he put the last of his stuff in a bag "there all done!" he said triumphantly. Mabel let an over exaggerated sigh "finally! We were supposed to meet the gang an hour ago!" Mason looked at his watch "Oh Man! I nearly forgot!" with that said the Twins said good bye to their great uncles and went to go meet their friends at the Nasty burger.

Stan smiled and wished them a good bye and as soon and as soon as they were gone turned to Ford "you sure you got the right gizmo for the job?" Ford smiled at his twin as he loaded the last of his own ecto weapons into his bag "trust me if something or one tries to go after our students they'll be sorry!"

 **The actually end**

 **Solaris fishiness mixing chemicals and pours them into a spray bottle "alright chapter 2 is done and right on time because…"**

 **A+A burst into secret lab "Why didn't you tell me you were writing another CHAPTER!"**

 **Solaris smiles "because than you wouldn't give me probable cause to try THIS!"**

 **A+A sprayed with chemicals in the bottle "AAHHRGGG! It's BURNS!"**

 **A+A runs out of room**

 **Reader looking confused**

 **Solaris answers unasked question "Cleaning solution. Anyway sorry for this chapter being so short but the next one will be much longer that I Promise"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Into… DISASTER!

 **Solaris walks and smiles at the camera "hi everyone and welcome…"**

 **Solaris didn't finish that sentence because he slipped on an apple core.**

 **A+A walks in laughing uncontrollably "IT WORKED! Now I the Great Awesome Author shall present you with today's story!"**

 **Half of the Readers runway screaming**

 **A+A frowns "Well that just MEAN!"**

 **Disclaimer see chapter 1 and 2**

Danny loaded the last of his Fenton weapons into the Specter speeder 2.0. it was a his folks greatest invention or least according to his dad. It looked like a silver school bus with no wheels, rockets sticking out of the back and in big words said FENTON on the side.

Danny turned his head when he heard his class mates starting to arrive, Danny let out a breath and phased through the ceiling to his room, grabbed his backpack and made his way down stairs.

Danny came to face his entire class plus Mr. Lancer, Stan Pines and Mr. Ford. Maddie turned and smiled at him "Oh good sweetie you're up! Now we can make our way to the Specter Speeder." Danny's mom led everyone to the basement/lab "Alright everyone wait here while me and my husband do one last check on the Specter Speeder then we can go" she announced , before going up to check on the speeder.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, grateful that his parents were at least smart enough to not send them flying in a possible death trap. Danny then turned his attention over to his friends at the other side of room and made his way over to them "Already to go into the unknown?" Mason asked.

Danny's smile shrunk the barest centimeter "as ready as I'll ever be" he confessed. Danny then turned his eyes to the Trio "You guys ready?" the meaning was clear to the trio but seemed to be just a simple question to anyone else.

"You bet!" Tucker responded for the group. Danny's smile got a little bigger once hearing that "Alright everyone we're all ready to go!" Danny heard his mother's voice come from the side of the speeder. Danny let out a sigh and said good bye to his sister and with not being able to stall any longer got into the Specter Speeder marked 2.

As soon as the class was in the ghost zone it was all oohs and awes at first but then after a short while it started to die down. Danny was trying his best not to start floating by having so much ectoplasm pouring into his cells. That's when one of Danny's class mates a girl named Star asked a question "Uh Misses Fenton, what's with all the doors?"

Maddie smiled and answered "honestly I don't know this my first time being here" the entire class turned to the front "WHAT!?" they shouted shocked. Danny face palmed, and here he'd hoped his folks would have taken the time to actually explore the ghost zone beforehand.

By now Danny had thought the scenario couldn't get any worse but because the universe likes to prove him wrong it did.

Just then the ship was hit with a blast of energy that strangely sounded like a guitar riff. The Specter speeder spiraled out of control and crashed into a small island that had a series of paths leading to other parts of the ghost zone.

Danny and the trio were the first to recover and preceded aid their trapped classmates and with everyone free made their way out of the trashed craft. Danny scanned the skies (?) for what or whoever had shot them down.

Just the a flaming fist came out of nowhere and struck Danny "Danny!" his friends and family chorused seeing him hit but then he surprised them (minus the trio) by getting up and shrugging off the attack like it was nothing.

Danny looked at the skies (?) and shouted. "Alright Ember I know you're there! So come out already!" everyone looked confused until the teenage pop ideal Ember McLane appeared out of nowhere "so you spotted me huh Dipstick?" she asked. Everyone was too shocked by the fact that teenage rock star Ember McLane was actually ghost to actually pay any attention to the fact that Danny was talking to her.

Danny smirked "So tell me Ember, what I have done to make you so mad this time?" Ember's smile got darker "OH nothing at all dipsticks I just thought your pelt would be a good wedding present for my fiancés" Danny blinked "wait fiancés… Pelt… OH NO!" Danny shouted face palming.

Ember's smile got bigger "Oh yeah!"She declared. Danny groaned "You're the mystery girlfriend that Skulker was dating! And now you're getting married…GROSS!" Danny shouted repulsed.

Ember's smile was then replaced by scowl "HEY! Do I pick on yours and Goth chick's love life?!" Danny and Sam blushed and spoke at once "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" This got Ember's smirks to return to her face "Whatever! All I know is that your pelt will make my boyfriend very happy!" she shouted prepping her guitar.

Danny's own smirk then returned as well "Well you'll have to kill me first! Oh and before I forget. Eewww!" Ember glared and struck some notes on her guitar sending sonic waves towards everyone. Almost everyone got hit but thankfully the trio and pines twin dodge it perfectly.

Danny went as far as jumping twenty feet in the air while performing a somersault and landing perfectly in a combat pose. "WHEN DID FENTURD LEARNED TO DO THAT!?" screamed Dash utterly baffled. Danny ignored Dash and smirked at Ember and then spoke "My turn" and proceeded to jump into the air where Ember was floating to try and wrestle the guitar out of Ember's hands.

Sadly Danny underestimated Ember and she managed to strike a few notes on guitar knocking Danny to the ground. "DANNY!" Danny's friends and family shouted once more trying to make their way to him. Only to be knocked down by another one of Ember's blast.

Ember flew down to the fallen hero, pulling out a hunter's knife "Nice try dipstick but you…" Ember didn't finish that sentence because she was hit by a blast of green energy knocking her back a few feet.

"SORRY! But I won't allow you to hurt my friend!" Mason shouted as some strange green smoke emanating from his out stretch hand with a book in the other. "Mabel you check on Danny! I got this ghost!" Mason shouted to his sister. Mabel nodded and with "You got it Bro!" ran over to the fallen halfa and tried to help him.

Ember glared at the latest pest in her after life and if looks could kill Mason would be ashes. Mason smirked and looked at his book "Okay let see how you like this!" and proceeded to say a few more thing in Latin, another beam of energy burst from his hand and shot towards Ember. Ember side stepped the blast and glared more intently at Mason.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE PEST!" Ember shrieked and was about to make good on that threat, if not for the fact that her guitar was pulled out of her grasp by a grappling hook. "Try to zap my brother without your little toy!" Mabel cried holding out a grappling hook with a tied up guitar in its grasp.

Embers hands glowed brightly her eyes literally showing flames. "You had to ask" Mason stated as Ember shot fireballs from her hands at Mason and Mabel. Now thankfully Mason managed to jump out of the way but Mabel on the other hand had her hands full with guitar and was really in no position to move because she was trying to take care of Danny. She closed her eyes but instead of the burning pains Mabel expected to feel she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see that Danny had taken the blunt of the attack like it was nothing once more.

Rachel blinked, she was now was utterly confused _"No one could survive a attack like that well at least no ordinary human"_ she thought utterly confused by who or what Danny was.

Danny glared at Ember; and though no one could see it; his eyes were now blazing green. "YOU WON'T EVER ATTACK MY FRIENDS!" Danny emphasized each word with a powerful pouch directed towards Ember "Do I make myself clear?!" Danny hissed holding the beaten Ember by her throat.

Ember nodded her head slowly unable to talk. Danny smiled darkly "Good" he whispered and literally through her to the depths of the ghost zone.

The entire group (teachers, parents and Students) all ran towards Danny and completely surrounded him. His mom instantly fretted over him seeing if there were any burns or bruises. Danny had to push her off so he could breathe "Mom, I'm fine besides that's not the worst thing I've taken" Danny instantly regretted opening his mouth.

"WHAT!" Cried everyone (Again minus trio) Danny mentally face palmed. "Well you see I've taken worst before" Danny answered looking down at his feet. Danny's mom glared at him "How and more importantly why?" she demanded. Danny knowing no way out decided that stretching the truth was the best case scenario.

"Well you see… after ghost started showing up I decided to fight them I used some of the tech from your lab and have been fighting them for quite some time now and that's why I've been running out in the middle of class" he said turning to face his teachers.

Everyone now was completely confused; one because it actually kind of made sense and two because the students had never seen Danny Fenton in a fight with a ghost before.

"Alright everyone, give the kid his space! Adult's group meeting now" Declared the voice of Stan pines. With that the clicks and adults all divided into their own social circles with the Pine Twins following their uncles. The trio stood alone a good distant from everyone else "okay so what's the plan?" Danny asked.

The remainder of the trio looked at each other nodding, Danny didn't like where this was going. "Well Danny we thought you'd lead us out" Valerie announced for the group. Danny blinked at them shocked at their reply "WHAT!?" Danny asked utterly shocked.

"Well Danny you do know the ghost zone better than most of us" Tucker said "and it's not like theirs anyone else who can guide us" Sam spoke backing up Tucker. The group all looked at their team leader waiting on his decision. Danny looked at Valerie pleading for her to shoot down their ideas but sadly she didn't "I agree with them Danny."

Danny let out a breath and marched over to a small bolder standing on top of it Danny whistled as loud as he could to catch the group attention "alright everyone listen up!"

 **A little bit earlier with the adults and Pine twins**

"Okay anyone got any ideas?" Stan questioned the other adults. The other adults shook their heads no. "Ford, Bro please tell me you got something?!" Stan pleaded with brother. Ford looked sadly at the ground "I'm sorry Stan but I have no idea what to do."

Mason suddenly felt heart wrenching fear if his great uncle who had been studying the paranormal for years had no idea what to than in his mind they truly were doomed.

Suddenly a voice broke them all from their thoughts "alright everyone, listen up!"

 **Back to the present**

Everyone turn to face Danny "What do you want Fenturd!?" Dash shouted. Danny ignored him an addressed everyone "alright we need to gather whatever supplies are intact from the Specter Speeder and then it's about a four day hike back to the Fenton portal."

Dash sneered at Danny "Oh, so you're like experts of the ghost zone huh Fenatoenail!?" Danny glared at Dash "tell me then Dash, which way would YOU have us go then?" Danny asked in a fake tone of politeness crossing his arms.

Dash blinked his confidence leaving but Dash Baxter would never be showed upped especially by Fenton. Dash scanned the trails leading to other parts of the ghost zone "That way!" he said pointing in the direction of which the back of the specter speeder was facing.

Danny looked towards the direction that Dash had pointed out and burst out into fits of laughter "Oh, Okay and when you see Keeper, tell him I said hi!" Everyone (again minus the trio) looked confused.

"Sweetie who is this Keeper person?" Maddie asked confused by her son's outburst. Danny smiled gentle at his mother trying to contain his laughter "Keeper is a ghost I met by accident and even though he's normal polite but if you trespass onto his territory he'll probable turn into us lawn ornaments."

Mason and Mabel shudder, recalling their encounter with a being who had done that to their loved ones. "So which way would you have us go Daniel?" asked Ford looking at his student with a new respect. Danny face turned serious "The Fenton Portal is located north east of our current position"

The students blinked, that was in the opposite direction that Dash had pointed, and suddenly Rachel walked over to Danny along with the Pines family. Danny smiled at them before giving out orders "Okay Rachel, you and Sam start checking everyone for any injuries, Pines family look through the specter speeder for any food, and finally Tucker and Valerie see if you can't gather any if not all the weapons together." The small group all nodded their heads and started on the task that they were giving.

Suddenly Danny's parents broke through the crowd of people and marched strait up to Danny "And how exactly do you know a way out of here young man?!" demanded Maddie. Danny suddenly felt very uneasy "well you see while I may have been fighting ghost, I also decided I should know my enemy's territory"

Danny's parents seemed understand this but inside their hearts were breaking. Here standing before them was their youngest child who apparently taken up fighting ghost because they were too incompetent to dealing with even the easiest ghost "okay Danny boy, tell us what you need us to do?" Jack said smiling sadly at his son.

Danny's smile returned and he told them to assist that they should probable help Tucker and Valerie with the weapons. Both his parents nodded and started working. "And with that out of the way" Danny thought, turning his attention to Rachel who just finished checking up on everyone.

"Rachel, we need to talk!" Danny called to her. Rachel looked at Danny then made her way over to him, Danny then pulled her out of sight so they could talk more privately "What is it, Danny?" she asked. Danny looked at her with the same serious face that robin has then answered "Okay Rachel great disguise and all but for us to make it out of here alive, I'll need you to be ready to use your powers."

Rachel now was very confused "what do you mean?" Danny smirked "listen, I get it, you're probably on some mission and all but in case of emergency I need you to be ready. Am I clear Raven?"

Raven was dumb struck "How?" Danny smirked "your disguise was great but you should really do something about your aura" Raven now was really confused _"He can see auras!?"_ She thought to herself. Danny looked at her his serious face back on "Can you do that Raven?" she looked into his baby blue eyes and responded "Okay"

Danny smiled "Okay let's head back before everyone starts talking" Raven smiled at the joke and ever so slightly blushed "Okay" and with that they walked back.

 **With Sam and Tucker after Danny left**

Sam glared at Rachel when she was pulled aside by Danny. They had just finished with everyone's injuries and then Danny calls a girl aside that he only known for a few weeks. Sam blinked _"or had Danny known her longer than he said_?" Sam pondered.

Sam then felt a bit jealous but also a little sad. She had to admit she hadn't really been in Danny's life recently in fact they only really talked about ghost, school and, the latest horror film. Sam turned to her other best friend "Hey Tucker, do think Danny likes Rachel?" Tucker turned to his attention to his second best friend and then to where Danny had pulled Rachel.

"I don't know Sam? Why are you jealous?" Tucker teased. Sam glared at him "No! But it's just that I don't trust her, that's all." Tucker frowned "Yeah, there is something off about that girl but if Danny trust her than that's good enough for me" he finished with a smile.

Sam frown let up a little "You're right Tucker, I'm just being paranoid" Tucker's smile turned mischievous "Love birds" he mumbled only for Sam to slap him on the back of his head "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" she hissed.

Then Danny and Rachel walked back.

 **After the tasks have been complete**

"Okay what's our inventory" Danny asked. Ford spoke first "Thankfully most of the food was wrapped, so besides being a little squished it is all still quite edible; we should have a about a three days worth of food" Danny nodded grateful that they had enough food before turning to his parents "Weapons?"

Maddie took this one "well at first it seemed that all the weapons were beyond repair but then to our surprise" She said turning to her husband "we found a bunch of intact weapons in a secure compound at the bottom of the bus, they were a banged up quite a bit, but we were able fix about half of them" she finished sending Danny an inquisitive look.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah I thought we could do with a few extra weapons" Danny's Dad scoffed "Danny boy that was way more than a few." Danny shrugged "So I saw something like this was bound to happen anyway, alright"

Stan pat a hand on Danny's shoulder "you did good kid, heck you were more prepared then most PLEOPLE" Stan said the last part throwing a glare a Danny's parents.

Danny flinched and decided to change topic and turned to Sam and Rachel "anyone have any injuries?" Sam smiled softly and shook her head no. Danny smiled grateful that thing seemed to be looking up and turned to face the remainder of group "Alright everyone, listen up! You all need to gather your stuff; we're heading out in three minutes!"

The A-listers glared at their favorite pouching bag but got their stuff together, the nerds, geeks and anything in between all rushed to gather their belongings thrilled at the idea of leaving the land dead.

And when everyone was ready they made their way in the direction of the Fenton portal.

 **A few hours later:**

"CAN'T WE TAKE BREAK!" cried a voice (everyone can guess who). Sam glared at the Latina girl, and if it wasn't for the fact that people were watching she would have used her teck and killed the girl but they were so instead she gritted her teeth and spoke "Paulina You asked that already four times now and if we are going to make it home, we'll have to keep going, so… SHUT UP!"

With that said Sam felt much better until Paulina spoke again. Danny decided he needed to know the time so he turned to Tucker "What time is it Tuck?" he asked the tiredness and complaining already making his headache worse. Tucker looked at his P.D.A, his eyes widening "DUDE! It's almost two a clock" Danny's own eyes widened and he felt a bit guilty "Alright everyone were going to take a break and eat lunch!" everyone collapsed upon hearing that "Mason, you and Mabel pass out the food, Okay?" Danny asked, Mason and Mabel nodded and started handing out the food.

After everyone else had food Sam saw Danny wasn't eating so she walked over to Danny with a sandwich in hand "Here" was all she said. Danny looked at the sandwich and his stomach growled, Danny blushed (I mean reddened) "Thanks" he mumbled. Sam's smile turned serious "Danny, are you alright? You've been rather quiet" Danny smiled sadly at her "Yeah just waiting for the storm; you know?"

Sam nodded "I understand but hey no ghost attacks besides Ember, and were making good time, right?" Danny was about to say something but then a puff of blue escaped his mouth and he sent a playful glare at Sam "You had to jinx it, didn't you?"

Danny scanned the skies for whatever threat was coming their way. Then a green ecto blast hit him sending him skidding backwards across the ground. Danny glared at the pest that shot him "Well ghost child, it's wonderful to see you again!" cried the ghost of long winded speeches "Technus, what are you doing here?" Danny demanded

Technus laughed manically "Well I heard that the ghost child was trapped in the ghost zone with a bunch of weak humans and it seemed too good to pass up, for I am Technus 6.0 the hippest and coolest ghost ever!"

Danny scoffed "You also forgot master of long winded speeches! And besides when I saw you a week ago, you were only 5.0, so what happen that you'd need an upgrade so soon? " Technus glared at the youth before him "You jokes are getting old child! Perhaps it is you who needs an upgrade but to answer your question, I am now Technus, the master of all thing mechanical, digital, and finally, I am master of all thing that run on electricity" Danny shrugged "well I was planning on no more trouble but…" Danny's eyes then widened, finally understanding what Technus had just informed him of.

"Wait! You're telling me that every ghost knows that I'm here?!" Technus smirked "Indeed ghost child, do to you attacking Skulker's bride, every ghost in the entire ghost zone now knows you are here and totally helpless!"Danny paled, then face palmed "Great and here I thought we could hope to avoid Walker" he mumbled.

Technus frowned at his enemy "Hey! I am plenty dangerous!" Danny let out a breath "Listen Technus, can't we do this at another time, I don't know, perhaps when I'm not leading a bunch of humans out of the ghost zone!" Technus's smirk only got bigger "Ah! But then the trap is useless, because thanks to the humans you can't use your powers!"

Danny's eyes widened _"Great! If I don't shut up Technus soon, he'll totally blow my secret!"_ Danny thought terrified. Sam must have had similar thoughts because then she started shooting him with one of her blasters. Technus dodge the shots and glared at the female who dared attacked him "Hey do I attack you mid rant!"

Sam didn't answer (unless you count shooting at him some more) Technus glared at her and held up a hand and shouted "ENOUGH!" Sam's weapon flew out of her hand and into Technus's. Technus smiled evilly "So, you thought to attack me with technology? Well let us see how well you handle having technology attack you!" with that all the weapons flew to him including Sam and Valerie's backpack and Danny's parents! (Do to the fact that their jumpsuits are literally filled with weapons)

Danny looked terrified "Mom! Dad! " Technus smiled darkly at the halfa "So these are your parents and creators of the ghost portal! Maybe I should take them to my lair and force them to build me a portal!" Danny eyes turned dark "I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU OR ANYONE HURT MY FAMILY!"

Danny charge at Technus at speeds far faster than any human and jumped into the air delivering a powerful kick to Technus. Technus had the wind knocked out of him but didn't get the chance to recover because Danny struck him again with two fist from above.

Technus crashed into the ground, his concentration broken, so all the weapons fell to the ground, including Danny's parents. Danny walked over to the battered form of the master of all technology and hoisted him to his eye level "You will tell everyone, that if any ghost attacks my family, I will not hesitate to end their afterlife! Do I make myself clear?" Danny whispered his eyes flashing red.

Technus looked into those red eyes and spoke "very well ghost child. But know this is not the last time that you'll face Technus 6.0 master of all things technological and mechanical!" Danny smirked "Yeah, I know now go!" Danny ordered letting Technus go.

Technus didn't need to be told twice, and took off to warn the other inhabitance of the ghost zone of Danny's warning.

Danny then ran over to his parents fear etched in his face "Are you guys alright?" The nodded their heads "nothing that won't heal" his mother said smiling at her concerned son. Danny smiled relieved that his parents weren't hurt too bad.

Danny turned to check on the tech with Tucker only to run into his teachers "Great grapes of wrath Fenton! How on earth had you managed that?" Mr. Lancer demanded, Stan and Ford agreed with him. Danny rubbed the back neck "Well I just saw my family in trouble and I…well…hum? " Stan suddenly stepped forward "you got no need to explain yourself kid."

Danny let out a mental sigh "Okay… well I'm gonna check with Tucker" Lancer looked as though he still wanted answers but a warning glare from the new P.E teacher made him keep his mouth shut. Danny walked over to Tucker who at this moment was checking on their tech.

"So tell me, how bad is it?" Danny questioned. Tucker jumped at the sound of his friend's voice "DUDE! Don't do that." Danny rubbed the back of neck "Sorry…" Tucker smiled "It's okay Danny and to answer your question, it's BAD." Danny suppressed a groan "How bad?" he asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

Tucker frowned "Well whatever new upgrades Technus has, it makes that when you free a machine from his control, he made it so that machine is totally useless!" Danny groaned "So you're telling me that all of our weapons are useless?" Tucker nodded.

Danny growled "And I let go of the ONE ghost who could probably help US!" he shouted, Sam saw Danny's outburst and marched over to him "it's going to be alright Danny" she soothed, Danny let out a breath "I hope your right Sam"

Danny then turned back to Tucker "there's nothing you can do?" Tucker sighed "I may be able to get Sam and Valerie's gear working but I'll need time and a place where we'll not be disturbed by renegade ghost" Tucker explained.

Danny nodded and turned back to come face to face with his parents and jumped "don't do that!" Danny stated panted. Maddie looked at her son and realized something, ever since they got here Danny had only been afraid of others well being and never once his own.

Jack on the other hand had realized something even more disturbing, Danny so far knew all of the ghost that had so far shown up and who knew how many others. Both of Danny's parents got close and embraced Danny in a hug.

Danny blinked utterly shocked that HIS parents were trying to console him.

Both Maddie and Jack had only one thought as they held onto their son, "we'll do better Danny" they promised silently. Soon they pulled away from each other, Danny's parents looking directly into his eyes "alright Danny what does Tucker need help with?" Jack asked.

Danny smiled slightly "all the weapons are busted and he and Valerie are trying to fix them" Maddie nodded "alright sweetie, we'll see what we can do." And with that they walked over to were Tucker and Valerie where and helped them gather the weapons together.

Danny then looked into the distance for some cover, eventually spotted some caves a short distance away. _"Finally some good luck!"_ Danny shook those thoughts from his head "no need to jinx myself" Danny muttered to himself.

Suddenly a hand fell on Danny's shoulder causing him to jump. Danny spun around to come face to face with Mr. Ford. "Sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to spook you" Ford apologized. Danny let out a breath allowing his head to fall "its fine." Danny's head then shot back up realizing who was wanting to talk to him "Mister Ford!"

Ford couldn't help but chuckle "that me." Danny stared at his teacher "do you need something?" Danny asked cautiously. Ford blinked but then smiled "your right!" when Ford didn't continued Danny decided that it was alright to speak "what is it?"

Ford then shook his head to clear thoughts "well I was wondering something" Danny face palmed "like how was I able to do all 'that'?" Danny asked euphemizing THAT. Ford then frowned before he smiled again "oh THAT! Oh no Daniel, I was just wondering how your holding up?"

Danny blinked "Uh what?" Ford smiled and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder "well I mean is, how you are doing? I for one know that it is hard to lead people and well you're just a kid and here you are leading a group of people and I was just wondering how you're handling it"

Danny blinked surprised "oh well I'm fine, thanks for asking." Ford nodded "alright Danny but I do believe we should make for cover." Danny nodded and then an idea came to him "Ford do you think could gather everyone together to move out?" Ford stared a Danny surprised. Danny suddenly felt very nerves "Uh sir?"

Ford smiled and nodded his head going off to gather everyone together to move out. Danny let out breath. _"Maybe we'll survive this death trap"_ Danny then shook his head so not to jinxes himself.

 **Sometime later**

After sometime, the group was finally in sighting distance of the caves and Danny for on was thrilled. "Okay once we're inside of those caves we can stop for the night" Danny announced to the rather exhausted group. Tucker and Sam shared a look doing mental form of rock paper scissors. In the end Tucker lost, so he ran up to Danny.

Danny heard Tucker's footsteps and didn't bother with turning around to speak "what do you need Tuck?" Tucker smiled and answered "well I get you want to reach those caves before stopping but…" Danny let out a sigh stopping in his tracks "but what?" Danny asked tiredly.

Tucker let out a breath "we need a break" Danny turned to respond but Tucker continued cutting him off "Danny some of this people are getting tired and some of us don't have superpowers" Tucker said the last part a bit quieter so no one would over hear.

Danny wanted to argue but Tucker but he knew his friend was right, they all needed a break. Danny sighed "alright you can tell everyone to take a break." Tucker nodded and told everyone that they could take five. Everyone collapsed on the ground exhausted.

 **With the Pines' family**

Mason let out breath grateful for the break and turned to face his sister "hey Mabel?" Mabel turned to face Mason "what ups bro?" Mason frowned and looked back and forth seeing if anyone was listening in and once he was sure that they weren't he spoke "well I was just wondering how you were holding up?"

Mabel studied her brother's face for a moment before shrugging "I'm doing fine, how about you Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked turning to face the older man. Stan looked up and smiled "I'm doing just fine kiddo" Mabel nodded and turned to talk to her brother.

Stan then turned to face his twin a worried expression showing on his face "Hey bro?" Ford turned to face his brother "yes?" Stan let out a breath "doesn't it bug you that throughout this entire trip we been well I don't know how to say this tactfully or anything but we been rather useless?"

Ford chuckled "you're right you can't do tactful" Stan glared but before he could retort Ford continued "but you are right, here I was, believing that I could protect our students from anything we might face and now"

Ford stated gesturing to their surroundings "I've led us all into this death trap." Stan patted his brother on the back as a means to comfort him.

Back with the younger Pines' twins Mason was currently talking about how everything was different on earth then here in the ghost zone. Mabel on the other hand had zoned out and once and awhile nodded as though she were listening.

Mabel then noticed that Mason had stopped talking and looked over to were her brother was looking to none other than Rachel approaching them. Mabel instantly stood up and embraced Rachel in tight hug "Oh my gosh, Rachel! Are you okay what's wrong? Why did Danny have to talk to you?"

Rachel somehow managed to escape Mabel's death grip and marched strait up to Mason. Mason stood up and stared his fellow teen in the eyes, Rachel stared back unfazed. Mabel stared between her brother and their friend "will one of you two please say something?"

Mason let out a sigh "what do you need, Rachel?" Rachel blinked her expression never changing "I was wondering how you knew magic?" Mason blinked he had forgotten that he had used a spell to save Danny's life earlier "Uh picked it up some stuff while traveling with my uncles that's all" he lied.

Rachel nodded slowly "and where did Stan pick it up?" she asked coolly. Mason and Mabel gawked at her "what do you mean? Great uncle Ford isn't a wizard or something" Mabel stated nervously. Rachel ignored Mabel and gave Mason her second most intimidating glare.

Mason gulped but held his ground "you'll have to ask him where he learned it" Rachel frowned and Mason was afraid she push for more information but their surprise she just nodded and left as though nothing had happened.

Mason let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding "that girl scares me" Mason confessed to his sister. Mabel nodded but then smirked "yeah but most girls scare you" she said teasingly. Mason glared playfully at his sister punched her gentle on the shoulder. Mabel retorted with a much stronger punch resulting with a yelp from Mason.

 **The End**

 **A+A smiles "And there! It's all finished and just in time to"**

 **Solaris awakens rubbing his head "who left that apple core there?"**

 **A+A starts to sneak out of the room as quietly as possible**

 **Solaris's eyes widened with realization "AN APPLE CORE!"**

 **A+A drops stealth and bolts for the exit**

 **Solaris spins around to face the direction of the sound of fleeing footsteps**

" **YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Solaris declares**

 **Down the halls A+A cackled mockingly**

 **Solaris grumbles and turns to face the remanding Readers "well alright I hope you all enjoyed reading the third chapter of Field Trips are the WORST and I am Solaris Eclipse master author of this tale and if you like this story please review"**

 **Solaris then remembers something "Oh yes I have a challenge for any of those who are interested it will be posted under the title of Monster in Disguise and if you want to know what it is about well you'll have to check it out but what I can tell you is the story is about my favorite Danny phantom character DAN PHANTOM"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Field Trips are the WORST**

 **Chapter 4: Malliberejo**

 **Solaris glares at his screen wishing for inspiration to hit him**

 **Important NOTE: never make wishes when writing about Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls or Teen Titans**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter 5**

Danny sighed as he collapsed on to the ground, Tucker was right they were all tired and Danny was no exception. Danny scanned the skies once more for any signs of Walker or any other ghosts that could possibly be a threat.

After he sure nobody was planning to jump them, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. _"It's going to be okay"_ he kept thinking to himself only for his mind to keep throwing what ifs into every scenario he could think of.

After a short while Danny decided that he probably wasn't going to relax so he decided to check up on everyone, first he went to see how his parents were doing and after managing to escape from a bone breaking hug he learned that they were doing fine (well except that their pride was bruised) he then went to check on the Pines' family.

After regaining his breath from another bone breaking hug (courtesy of Mabel) Danny asked how they were all holding up, Mason and Mabel said that they were fine, Ford was sorry that he had was the cause for all of this, and Stan well… Stan said that he wished that he had brought his baseball bat.

Danny then checked on the rest group and besides the few complaints that they were still trapped here and Paulina being a little to flirtatious for Danny's liking but all in all, no one was dead yet so Danny counted that as a win.

Danny then spotted something in the distance. Danny cupped his hand over his eyes to try and see what it was and before Jack Fenton could shout GHOST! Danny was knocked flat onto his back.

Danny looked up to come face to face with "CUJO!" Danny shouted wondering how on earth (or the ghost zone in this case) had he managed to escape his handler.

"AND I Ghost child!" came a voice from atop of Cujo; Danny strained his neck to see none other than Cujo's handler and dog-sitter "the Box Ghost!" Danny mentally rolled his eyes "Boxy" Danny began with a slow and dangerous tone. The Box Ghost looked at Danny completely confused "Yes ghost boy?"

"GET CUJO OFF OF ME!" Danny shouted. Box Ghost's eyes widened with realization "OH I'm sorry Ghost child I didn't realize that, ahhh!" Box ghost didn't get a chance to finish that sentence for Cujo shrunk in size causing him to fall out of the air and onto his rump.

Danny stood up, Cujo hopping around in circles at his feet. Danny couldn't resist his pet so he bent over and scratched behind Cujo's ear. Cujo barked happily and Danny then turned his attention to the dog's sitter. "Box Ghost, why are you taking Cujo on a walk so far out in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked slowly.

The Box Ghost recovered and smiled broadly "Because I the great and powerful Box Ghost, could not get the undead mutt to cease his whining and I decided that I" Box Ghost once more didn't get to finish his sentence because he was now pinned down by the Fentons.

"You keep away from my son! You piece of ecto based conscience!" Maddie Shouted, holding a rather large (and broken might I add) gun to the Box Ghost's head while Jack had him in a head lock. Danny didn't know whether to face palm or to save to save the Box Ghost.

He eventually decided that letting Boxy get wasted wasn't really in his best interests so he decided to intervene "MOM! Pull the gun away from the Box Ghost" Danny commanded. Maddie looked at her son and was now completely lost, was her son, HER SON telling her to spare a ghost?

"Danny sweetie, are you alright?" Maddie asked, never even lowering her blaster. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose "Mom, the Box Ghost here" he said gesturing to said ghost "is not, I repeat NOT a threat." The Box ghost pouted "Hey, I'm plenty dangerous!" he whined.

Maddie smirked "See Danny? It even admits that it is a threat." Danny wanted to roll his eyes but he suppressed the urge "Mom, the Box Ghost is always saying that but trust me when I say he is most likely the least dangerous ghost in the whole wide world" _"living or dead I might add"_ Danny thought to himself.

Box ghost pouted some more but didn't say anything. Maddie sent a glare at the ghost and lowered her blaster "alright, you're free to go but if I see you harm anyone while we're here you're going to feel what this can do am I clear?" Maddie asked coldly. The box ghost nodded his head like crazy and Maddie gave Jack the signal that he could let him go.

After Jack released the Box ghost, he said good bye to Danny and fled for his home. Danny then realized something; the Box Ghost had completely forgotten Cujo! This meant besides keeping that dog out of trouble he would also need to make sure that his mom wouldn't kill the poor mutt, well at least not kill it again.

Danny turned around and began his search for the undead hound. He eventually found Cujo sleeping in Valerie's lap and Danny wished that he had brought a camera. "I see you over there Fenton! Get your dog off of me or else I'll go back to hunting you!" Valerie whispered in a harsh voice.

Danny let a sigh and scooped up Cujo. Cujo instantly became aware that he was being moved but soon calmed down once he realized that it was Danny who was holding him. Maddie looked over to her son and her jaw dropped, Danny was holding the ghost dog that had just mauled him as though nothing was wrong!

Maddie march straight up to her son, Danny saw his mother coming his way and he decided that a tactical retreat was called for and he made a sharp turn to escape his mother's wrath. Maddie managed to track her son down after a moment and began to lecture him about the dangers of ghost for what seemed the millionth time when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Yeah sure mom but maybe we should get everyone out of sight" Danny interrupted hopping his mom would just drop it and let him protect everyone. Maddie on the other hand was already mad at her son for having a filthy ghost as a pet and now he interrupted her that was the last straw.

"Daniel Fenton! You do not ever interrupt me! Am I clear?" Danny gulped he should have known better but still he had to make sure everyone was hidden and… Danny's ghost sense went off again and this time Maddie saw it. "Danny?" Maddie asked becoming concerned for her son; Danny coughed gentle trying to cover it up.

"What?" he asked as casually searching the skies praying that it was just the box ghost coming back to pick up Cujo. Of course though the universe (and the author) love to prove that a bad situation can and will get worse.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite rule breaker!" a southern voice cut through the air causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Danny wasn't sure if he should panic or groan, oh what the heck let's go classic he went defensive "Walker, what are you doing here?!"

Walker glared at Danny "it's my home Punk and through with you it'll be your home to!" Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes "Never" "Yeah besides we have you out numbered" Tucker shouted. Walker couldn't suppress a smirk "oh really?" Danny face palmed "Why Tucker why?" Danny mumbled.

Suddenly the sky was filled with Walker's goon cops and the entire class was surrounded. Danny took a defensive stance "alright Walker you want a fight with me fine! But leave the rest of them alone!" Walker frowned "sorry punk, but they're breaking the rules so I can't let em go" Tucker blinked "we're breaking the rules!? HOW!?"

Walker smirked "you are all living creatures in the world of the dead and as all ghost know that's against the rules!" "how can anyone know your rules Walker when you're so busy changing them all the time!" Walker blinked, the voice came farther back and he knew that voice anywhere.

"YOU!" Walker snarled sighting the origin of the voice. Danny turned to see none other than his teacher Mr. Ford sending death glares to the ghost that Danny could possible say was more dangerous than Vlad. Ford glared at Walker "you'll leave these kids alone Walker if you know what's good for you!"

Walker smirked "well ain't this a wonderful surprise! I get to capture prisoner 1 and the most wanted ghost in the ghost zone in the same day, it must be my birthday or something!" Ford glared at Walker but was completely confused _"the most wanted ghost in the ghost zone?"_

Danny was confused as well but hey that was nothing new. Walker smiled and snapped his fingers "boys round up these fugitives if you'll be so kind." Danny frowned he couldn't go ghost and if he did his parent might reject him or something worse!

But he did have one trick up his sleeve, he was just hoping he wouldn't have to use it yet. Thankfully he didn't have to do anything just as the ghost cops approached the two elder pines twins they sprung into action. Stan removed his hands from his pockets revealing a pair of brass knuckles on each hand, while Ford opened up his jacket removing a strange looking gun and pulled the trigger, a green blast struck the ghost in front of him.

Danny spun around and delivered a powerful kick to a approaching ghost sending it flying backwards. Stan swung his fist like any professional boxer or street fighter would downing any ghost that got anywhere near his students. Maddie back flipped and tried to land a blow on the ghost in front of her but it seems as though they were learning.

Stan through another punch but the ghost kept their distance and used their nightsticks to fire some strange glowing rope that tied up whoever it hit. Danny watched feeling the need to save them all but knowing that even at full strength there was no way he could beat them all.

Danny kept fighting but for ever ghost he took down two more took their place and the end seemed nowhere in sight. Danny turned to see how his friends were doing and what he saw made his heart stop, his parents where unconscious, Stan and Ford were being held down beneath a dog pile most likely unconscious , the students and Mr. Lancer were all tied up and knocked out, Sam and Valerie were trying to escape their bonds and Tucker had at some point lost control and turned into Ripper who was taking great pleasure in eradicating any ghost who approach him but Danny knew that it didn't matter even if he destroyed a hundred ghost he would still fall to hundred more.

Danny couldn't hold out anymore he had to go ghost or be captured. Danny closed his eyes and focused on the cold part of his chest and went ghost! Danny Phantom soon Danny Fenton's place and Danny blasted the ghost that tried to pin him. Danny quickly took to the air and started blasting ever ghost that he could see. And for a moment it seemed as though they might be able to win this!

But then it happened, Danny felt massive amounts of energy pour through his body causing him to revert to normal and the last thing Danny heard before passing out was a dark chuckle from Walker.

 **Much Later**

Sam awoke in the cold dark cell of Walker's prison and instantly became aware of her surrounding, she started to try and phase through the wall but nothing happened. "It's no use Sam" Sam heard Tucker call from the other side of the room, Sam spun around and finally noticed that her entire class was in the cell with her.

While everyone looked a little battered (some more than others) Tucker by far looked the most exhausted, sure he had a few cuts and bruises but it looked as though Tucker had ran a marathon, been awake for a whole year and ran another marathon. Sam turned to Danny's parents and despite some minor cuts and a few bruises they seemed to be perfectly fine. And speaking of Danny's parents, Sam noticed that Danny was no were in sight. "Tucker, where's Danny!?" Sam asked her best friend. Tucker's eyes widened "he not here!?" Sam shook her head no and the two them began searching for their friend.

They didn't have to search for long a few moments later the cell door opened and two guards through Danny into the center of the room. The students gathered around and had to turn away from the gruesome sight. Danny's body was littered with cuts and wounds and many other signs of torture.

But what caught their eyes the most were the hundred of scars that littered his body, some of them looked as though they had never completely healed. Maddie saw her son's broken and battered form and couldn't hold back her tears.

Dash looked onto the form of his favorite pushing bag and winced " _had he done all this to Danny?"_ he wondered. Maddie bent over and took her son into her arms. Danny's eyes shot wide open and Danny let out a scream of agony.

"DANNY!" Maddie cried holding onto her son, Danny shivered but soon relaxed, Jack looked at his son and great rage filled him up. Danny looked at everyone surrounding him but one person caught his attention "Raven!" Danny whispered his voice harsh and cracked.

Sam blinked " _Raven?"_ they didn't know anyone named Raven. Suddenly Rachel stepped forward and knelt at Danny's side "I'm here Danny" everyone was taken aback " _Rachel is Raven!?"_ they all thought completely confused. Danny looked at Rachel and smiled, Rachel couldn't help but smile back at her only friend in this dimension.

"what do you need Danny?" she asked trying to keep her emotions under control. Danny looked at her and whispered something into her ear. Sam would be lying if she said she didn't feel just a tiny bit jealous. Rachel pulled away her expression showing no emotions at all.

"alright Danny." Rachel spoke and pulled away. Everyone kept their eyes on Rachel. "well?" Sam questioned, Rachel turned to her "well what?" she ask coolly, Sam glared at her "well what did Danny say to you?" Rachel let out a breath about to answer when the door to their cell sung open and in came Walker!

 **Solaris falls out of the computer and lands on his head**

" **note to self never make wishing when writing about Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls or Teen Titans" Solaris then notices that you are still here reading and remembers something "Oh yeah you're the readers who are spending your time reading what I write. Well I won't keep you here much longer I just need everyone's votes for if Danny should go with Raven or Sam. I mean I love Danny x Raven stories and I do ship them but then again I'm writing this for you guys so please vote and please check out Monster in Disguise, I already have multiple people asking me to write more but I'll need an actually plot in order to do so recap: Vote, Review at the end (no flames or insults please) favorite if you want to and finally please check out my other stories and now back to the story at hand."**

Sam took a defensive stance in front of Danny and his parents. Walker actually seemed amused by her actions "trying to defend a convict huh? Well I'll let you know that's against the rules." Tucker scoffed "like you actually care about rules!" Walker frowned "I'll have you know I care very deeply about the rules, in fact some might even say it's my obsession."

Danny glared at Walker "alright Walker you made your point any reason for coming here now?" Walker seemed to remember what he was doing here in the first place "oh that's right…" suddenly Danny was yanked from his mother's arms and brought t a far wall. No had time to react or do anything for an energy field appeared blocking them from helping Danny.

They could only watch helplessly as Danny was strapped to the far wall by one of Walker's goons. Walker walked over to Danny holding what appeared to some sort of cattle prod in his hand. Sam had to turn her head away at the sight of her friend being tortured.

 **I'm not going to describe what exactly happened because if I did I'd probably throw up and I'm not so good at writing torture sequences so just use your imagination. All you'll need to now is that after awhile Danny had passed out because of the pain and was taken to the infirmary so he would die.**

Sam passed back and forth not sure how they were going to escape. Walker had been clever this time for he had implanted anti human defenses in his prison, put a special collar around Tucker's neck so that he couldn't access his powers or talk to Monster, all of their gear was taken away, Cujo was nowhere to be found, and Walker had seemed to go the extra mile by having them be watched at all times.

Sam was about to give up all hope when she notice Rachel sitting calmly in the corner. Sam also then remembered that she never learned what Danny had said to her. Rachel notice Sam watching her intently but she kept her mind at the job at hand.

Danny had told her to find a way so that they might all escape and even told her not to worry about him because he had his own exit rout already but that he couldn't get them all out and that it was all up to her. Thankfully Danny was a lot more clever than people gave him credit for and had told her to escape when he gave her the signal. What this signal was she had no idea but she knew that Danny would somehow let her know when it was time.

Everyone was suddenly pulled out of their mussing when a loud explosion was heard. Rachel's popped open and she knew that the time had come. "What in Moby Dick was that!?" exclaimed Mister Lancer. Sam had to concur with him what was going on? Rachel then stepped forward.

Everyone turned to the shy loner and wondered what she wanted "Everyone follow me." she said as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "why should we listen to you?" Dash ask from the side line, Rachel didn't even grace him with a response and simple wave her hands as though she were a witch completing a ritual then she spoke "azarath metrion zinthos!"

Suddenly Rachel was enveloped in darkness and her entire wardrobe changed before their eyes. Her clothes shrunk until they were a one piece, her hoody stretched out and turned into a cloak it's color going from black to dark blue, and finally a red stone appeared on her for head.

Everyone looked at the girl that they had all come to know as Rachel and had to gasp, standing before them was in fact the enchantress of the Teen Titan's Raven. Raven's hands glowed with her magic and she reaped the door clean off its hinges "alright everyone stay close, we're getting out of here."

Maddie was the first one to interject "Excuse me young lady! But we have to rescue Danny" Raven let out a breath "don't worry me Danny have a plan." That seemed a good enough excuse for almost everyone but Maddie still seemed hesitant. That's until Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "don't worry honey, I'm sure we'll not leave Danny here alone."

Raven led everyone out of the cell and down the hall and any ghost well let's just say that they encountered were lucky enough to be walking away with their afterlife. Raven kept moving never slowing down she had already pulverized at least half a dozen ghost cops and she kept a constant look out for Danny or that Walker ghost.

Sam was right behind Raven searching for any signs of Walker or Danny. After awhile the finally made it to the front gate Raven lifted her hands into the air incasing the large gate with magic Raven sung her arms down ripping the gate clean from the wall.

Everyone poured out of the prison and it was then that Sam noticed that somehow during the chaos many of the other prisoners had somehow managed to escape! But she noticed that during the entire break out she had not once see Danny once.

Sam search among the ghost see if she spot Danny but she couldn't find him anywhere.

 **Elsewhere and little while ago…**

Walker frowned at the ghost tied to the medical table "still can't take a beating ah punk?" Danny coughed up a bit of blood and smirked at the warden "I just 'cough' thought it would 'cough' make you feel better 'cough'" Walker smiled gentle at Danny "the pain can stop any time now all you have to do is tell me where it is"

Danny smirked "yeah then who would suffer your bed side manners, your mom?" Danny quipped. Walker glared at the hafla strapped to the table before him "Why you ignorant fool! Do you just like pain?" Danny's smirk got even larger "lean in close and I'll answer ya."

Walker decided that the half dead boy in front of him possibly couldn't be a threat anymore and bent over so he could hear what the boy had to say, big mistake. Danny took in a deep breath and whispered as quietly as he could "this will hurt."

Walker had no time to react for Danny released a massive ghost attack that was only known by one name, his ghostly wail.

 **A short while later**

Danny ran down the halls to the exit as fast as his human form would allow, adrenaline being the only reason he could move at all at the moment. After what seemed like forever Danny finally reached the now destroyed front gate and stumbled out just in time to see his family before his strength left him and he blacked out.

 **Back to the group moments before Danny arrived**

Maddie, Jack, and the rest of Danny's friends were searching everywhere for their friend/son until something caught Jack's eye by the front door… the weak and battered form of his only son. Jack barely had enough time to thank whoever was watching over them before his son collapsed onto the ruble.

"DANNY!?"

 **The end of chapter 4**

 **Solaris finishes writing and lets out a sigh of relief "there!" he declares after finishing "the whole point of doing this story in the first place is done!**

 **Solaris then notices you looking confused "allow me to explain… you see the whole point behind this story was in fact a dream, where I was a member of Danny's class and for some odd reason the Pines family was there and then we ended up in Walker's jail where my class mate Rachel turned out to be Raven and then things kinda span out of control from there on out"**

 **"anyway please review I don't get all my idea's from dreams and your input is greatly appreciated, and I'll need some more ideas soon. So recap from early please vote, review, and give me ideas for more place you like to see Danny and the rest of the gang go to… their next stop shall be Princess Dorathea's palace and I am planning for Dani to show up but I will need ideas" "anyway thank you everyone for liking and reading and reviewing and for adding this story to your favorites! Anyway this is Solaris Eclipse saying hope to see next time!" P.S it not nice to threaten people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Field trips are the WORST!**

 **Chapter 5: Dragon lords**

 **Disclaimer: as promised the disclaimer for this story and here it is…(takes a deep breath) I do not own Gravity Falls, Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

 **Solaris smiles at you all and begins reading from an announcement sheet "alright welcome back everyone to the latest chapter of Field trips are the worst and as for announcements well me see here… ah yes 'ahem' please read my other stories and keep sending your votes on who you think Danny should be paired with. For your information only Sam and Raven are available to be paired with Danny."**

 **And now on with the story**

Raven's P.O.V

I led everyone for quite some time before we finally took a break. Sam was quite helpful in her directions to a safe place and so far no ghosts had try and attack us so yeah that's a plus. But I couldn't shake this feeling of every approaching doom as Beast Boy might say but Sam told me we were coming to a safe place soon so maybe Danny won't have to become part of this place quite yet.

I looked around between everyone and told them that we would have to be again moving soon and to my amazement no one complained or argued or anything, they simple nodded their heads in acknowledgement and sat quietly, never a good sign in my opinion. I decided to check on Danny for what seemed the tenth time already and I couldn't help but think about what he told me in the prison.

Flash Black

I was sitting quietly towards the back of the room when the door sung opened and that ghost brought Danny in. it was the first time I had ever seen anyone look that horrible. His entire body looked as though he was through face first into every form of torture in only a short while.

It was when he called my name that I actually gained the nerve to approach him when he gestured for me to lean in close. I wondered what was so important but I did as he asked and knelt at his side and listened to what he had to say.

And what he said took me by surprise "Raven… listen closely… you need to get everyone out of here" I looked at him as though he were crazy but I understood what he meant after all I was a Teen Titan and it was my job to keep these kids safe.

"Listen closely Raven… I can't explain everything but… you'll know when it is time to move… until then… wait for my signal."

And that just what I did, I bide my time and when I heard the explosions from throughout the facility and I knew that Danny plan had been put in action.

Back to the present

And now, we're this situation where Danny's unconscious, Ford and Stan can barely walk and here I am with no idea where to go. I let out sigh and for the first time since this crazy adventure started I realized how grateful I was to Robin for taking charge of the Teen Titans and for Danny. Even though I knew virtually nothing about him, he trusted me enough to get his, our friends out of this. There was still one probable, I had no idea where we should go and I doubted Mister Ford would be any condition to lead us out of here anytime soon.

"Raven!" Sam's voice called from behind me, I turned around and looked at her, wondering what on earth (or the ghost zone in this case) could she need. Sam stopped in front of me and spoke "I may have a place where we can get help for Danny." I looked at her "Where?!" I asked trying my hardest to mask my excitement at the notion that we could help Danny.

Sam looked at me and spoke quietly "it's lair of a friend of ours and Danny's" I looked at her skeptically but I at this moment I couldn't care if we had to storm my father's throne itself if it meant saving Danny and everyone here. "who does it belong to?" I asked slowly, Sam let out breath and answered me "it belongs to the ghost called Princess Dora of the Kingdom of Nol."

 **TIME SKIP!**

 **Current location: the borders of Princess Dora's kingdom**

No one's P.O.V

Danny started to awake, suddenly feeling as though he was safe but he wasn't quite awake yet and so he began to dream.

 **Danny's Dream**

 _Danny found himself standing in a large cave, with the entries to his back and for the lack of better words it seemed as though he were watching something completely new but at the exact same time familiar. "Time Lord!" Danny spun around and gasped at the sight that he saw. Standing in the at the entrance of the room was a figure dressed in some type armor that for some odd reminded Danny of a version of his jumpsuit, though there were some noticeable differences, the first being that the figure's arms, legs, and even his chest seemed to be covered in a thin protective armor and second was that there was an insignia on the chest plate that resembled the letter M but the strangest thing about the figure was that he had a startling resembles to Danny, though there were some obvious differences like the figure . "Well if it isn't the legendary defender of Nol himself. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" came another voice, Danny spun around and his jaw dropped at sight of what or more appropriately who was answering the strangers call, it was none other than the lord of time himself, Clockwork._

 _The Figure glared at Clockwork and for some odd reason Danny felt as though there were something familiarly about that stare "you promised me that the kingdom of Nol would never fall and yet I have learned today that the bloodline has all but died out and that invaders are attacking and trampling all of my people under their boots!" Clockwork stared at the intruder to his realm and smirked "Yes I know of all this but that is not why you are here though, is it?"_

 _The figure let a breath and began speaking much calmer "I am asking you old friend is to change time so that none of this never comes to pass." Clockwork frowned suddenly "you know as well as I that to alter time like that shall have great repercussions on all that live in this land and the world…" "I do not care! Return to me my cousins so that we may save my, OUR people!" the figure demanded._

 _Clockwork let out a sigh "I cannot do this Rorek, for if I bring them back they shall be not as you remember them but as though they were under Malchior's control once more and they shall destroy this kingdom worse than any other evil you have seen." Rorek as Danny learned that was the person's name frowned and nodded his head "very well master, but I must ask, will Nol ever rise again?" Clockwork smiled gentle and patted Rorek on the shoulder "I know that this is hard for you my young apprentice but you are still a hero are you not?"_

 _Rorek nodded his head in acknowledgement, so Clockwork took this as a sign to continue "besides you shall see them again one day and the kingdom of Nol shall rise again, I promise." Clockwork said the last part to quiet for anyone to hear. Danny watched this all take place and suddenly he found himself elsewhere._

 _Danny stood on a massive battle field, bodies of fallen knights were everywhere and in the distance Danny saw the figure from the cave laying battered and broken on the field, and if Danny didn't know any better (on how he knows that the guy was not dead we'll never know) he would have thought that the man was in fact dead. Clockwork appeared next to Rorek's dying body "SShhh old friend I promised you long ago that Nol would always have a defender and even though the kingdom Nol of this world has passed from this world, I promise you that your kingdom shall not fall even as I speak to you another kingdom has risen and I promise you that this kingdom shall have a guardian."_

 **WAKE UP DANNY!**

 _Danny heard a voice call out to him, Danny shook his head and watched the scene unfold before him. Rorek stared into Clockworks eyes smiled and said with his last breath "all is as it should be…" and with that Rorek passed away. Clockwork looked at the dead body of his old friend and could not hold back his tears any longer. In all of Danny's life the last possible thing he thought that he would ever see was in fact Clockwork weeping._

 _Suddenly Danny felt something dark approach him from behind and turned around to see a figure that in Danny's mind is exactly what the grim reaper would look like. And for some odd reason this said figure made Danny feel as though he wanted to run as though his life depended on it and at the same time embrace said figure as though he were a long lost friend. "The time has come Clockwork." The figure spoke, Danny blinked "yep definitely the grim reaper" Danny thought to himself when he heard his voice._

 _Clockwork stopped his crying and turned to face the other ghost "is there something you need old friend?" his voice back to its normal stoic self. Death (that is what is what I shall address him as) just looked at Clockwork for a long moment before speaking "I know that you wished that the boy had not passed but it is the way of life." Clockwork nodded and turned away "do what you must but do not take him through the void if you can." Death nodded and turned away "Oh Clockwork?" he spoke seeming to remember something._

 _Clockwork turned back around to face Death "what is it?" Death stared at him and smiled "in the future your 'chuckle' Employers are going to order you to terminate a boy, don't do it." He finished his smile falling from his face. Clockwork nodded and turned away and with that everything around Danny shook and everything started disappearing into a white void._

 **Back to reality while Danny was still sleeping**

Sam marched ahead of the rest of the group, Raven staying close to her side "so where are we?" Raven asked calmly. Sam turned to face the mystic and spoke quietly "This kingdom belongs to a friend of Danny's and ever since Danny helped liberate her people, she kind of made a vow to aid him if ever call on her."

Raven nodded slowly and looked at the ground, there was so much she didn't know about Danny and this just showed it. He had a ghost for a friend, who apparently made a vow to aid him when he would call, all because he freed an entire kingdom. What did she really know about Danny Fenton?

Sam had turned away and looked to see the familiar sight of Dora's castle. Sam let out sigh of relief and thanked whoever was watching out for them. Tucker was walking besides Valerie and suddenly noticed a shadow fall over them. Tucker looked up and couldn't help but smile, they had finally made it!

Valerie noticed her boyfriend's smile and looked up to see a massive castle and even though she herself hadn't met the dragon princess yet, she knew that Danny and his friends had so that was good enough reason for her to trust this princess Dora. Everyone approached the massive draw bridge and Sam spoke "alright everyone listen up!" the group of weary travelers all turned to face Sam and Sam on her part took one breath and began "Okay, we're about to enter a kingdom under the control of Princess Dora and" Sam didn't get to finish for many of the group began protesting the idea of entering another ghost's domain the loudest of them of all was none other than the legendary Fentons.

Sam let out a breath and tried to get the group under control, emphasis on tried. Raven watched as the group began to spiral out of control and she suddenly realized why Danny had placed her in charge "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Raven shouted her eyes flashing black. Everyone instantly settled down and Sam continued "alright as I was saying, this kingdom belongs to Princess Dora, a friend of Danny's and my own."

"Please as if you are close to any ghost, especially royalty!" came the voice of none other than the queen bee of Casper high, Paulina Sanchez. Sam glared at Paulina and might of retorted if not for the massive draw bridge coming down with a deafening thud.

Maddie looked at the entrance and unconsciously stepped into a battle stance. Everyone was suspecting something large and hideous but was surprised to see a girl about the age of twenty one who looked almost completely human except for the fact that she had green skin and was dressed in something of a medieval gown with a tiara on top of her head.

Raven looked at the ghost before her trying to decide if should listen to Sam or Mrs. Fenton. Dora looked at the group of humans that stood before her, her eyes scanned the crowd for some familiar face and her eyes fell upon Sam Mason. Dora smiled and rushed forward embracing Sam in a bone breaking hug. Sam smiled gentle and returned Dora's hug.

Maddie watched this exchange of affection cautiously waiting for some sign of trouble but never got one. Dora pulled back and questioned her friends on why they were here. Suddenly Tucker and Sam both looked to the ground sad "My friends what is the matter?" Dora questioned. Tucker was the one who answered "Dora, Danny's injured and he needs help."

Dora's eyes widened at the sound that Danny was injured and quickly ushered everyone in side so that castle healers might be able to help him. Once everyone was inside Raven took the chance to look around, the castle was incredible and even though it seemed quite primitive on the outside, Raven was quite amazed along with everyone else that the castle was in fact up to (if not beyond) the technology in the living world.

Dora looked at Danny's battered form and couldn't suppress a wince. Danny looked absolutely terrible even her brother's torture victims looked as bad as he did. "Come this way!" Dora said rushing to the medical wing of her castle. When they entered the surgery room the whole class was taken aback, even Sam and Tucker were surprised by how advanced the room looked.

"HOW? BUT? IT? WHAT?" Was all that Maddie could string together, Dora though seemed to understand anyway "Oh all this? It was brought to us by Sir Phantom's followers." Maddie blinked "Sir PHANTOM?!" half the class chorused. Dora nodded "but of course! There is no way that my people could build anything likes this! Well at least not for some time that is."

Suddenly a large monstrous figure appeared out of nowhere "Princess Dorathea, I came as soon as I got word! Where is the prince!?" the 'monster' asked falling to one knee before Dora. The Class (Minus the Trio) freaked out at the sight of Frostbite (Well who else could it be!?) "He is over here, Lord Frostbite" Dora answered gesturing to the limp form in Jack's arms.

Maddie immediately fell into a combat stance between Frostbite and Jack to protect her son. Frostbite stopped at the sight of Maddie and frowned "Madam, if I am to help the boy I will be needing to reach him." Maddie glared at the monster before her "I will not let you lay a signal claw on my boy, you monstrous piece of ecto plasma filth!"

Tucker and Sam faced palm "she did not just insult Danny's teacher did she?" Tucker muttered. Sam sighed "I'm afraid she did Tuck, I'm afraid she did." Frostbite glared at Maddie and Maddie returned the glare full force. For once the universe was on Danny surviving "Maddie…" Maddie turned around to face her husband who seemed to be begging er to let Frostbite save Danny. Maddie sighed and turned back to Frostbite "Very well." She muttered and stepped to the side allowing Frostbite to bring Danny over to the medical table "I will have to request that all of you leave so that I can perform the surgery."

Maddie looked indigent and was most likely about to start yelling at Frostbite all over again but she stopped when she felt Jack's large hand fall onto her shoulder. Everyone left the room quietly and the doors where shut behind them. Sam turned and walked over to Dora "do you think he'll survive?"

Dora turned and smiled gentle "I may not have known Danny as long as you or Tucker but I know that he would not go down without a fight." Sam nodded but didn't say anything. Dora looked at her best friend's sad expression and understood how she felt, Danny was the savior of her kingdom and even though it was Sam who convinced her to rebel, it was Danny that saved her afterlife that day.

Tucker stood uncomfortably in the far corning of the room watching everyone _"They are threats to Friend's life! We should terminate them!"_ Tucker's frown deepened " _we can't just kill them their Danny's only hope!"_ Tucker heard Monster's A.I scoff _"if they are Friend's only hope then why did they ask us to leave him?!"_ Tucker sighed " _Because Danny is a special case and besides you know that I HATE hospitals!"_ Tucker shot back. Monster's A.I fell silent and for a second Tucker thought that he had dropped the conversation _"I apologize Friend Tucker, it just that 'Sigh' that white ghost hurt us and I am now on edge."_ Tucker smiled gentle " _it's okay buddy I'm with you and Danny will be fine you'll see."_ Tucker finished the last part was to actually make him feel more at peace than Monster.

Raven was trying her best not to pace but she just couldn't seem to calm down and stop worrying about Danny, plus it didn't help that now her secret was out and every boy was trying to become her boyfriend or that some of the girls seemed obsessed with becoming her best friend. If Raven didn't get away from them soon she was going to destroy something! Indirectly or not; Raven somehow managed to escape her pursuers and began exploring the castle. After awhile of searching Raven found a door and even though she had so far seen hundreds of doors in the castle this one was the most interesting.

The door itself looked rather ordinary but it was what was on the door that caught Raven's attention. On the door was an insignia the she recognized as to belonging to the one who broke her heart… or more appropriately the insignia of the one who that monster was pretending to be. on the door was the letter M in a rather simple font. Raven looked at the door and slowly began to turn the handle… "Are you alright?" Raven nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, she spun around and came face to face with the Princess Dora. "I'm fine" Raven answered in her traditional monotone voice.

Princess Dora looked at the girl before her and smiled "this not the first time that you came across this symbol I take it?" Raven looked Dora square in the eyes and nodded. Dora nodded her slowly in understanding "yes even decades in the future and my cousin's mark still catches people's attention."

Raven's eyes widened at the mention that this door belonged to Dora's cousin "this is your cousin's room?" Dora gave a small smile "yes, beyond this door lies my cousin's keep and many of his still incomplete inventions." Raven looked at the door thoughtfully "has anyone entered this room yet?" Dora's smile fell "no… no one has entered or left that room every since we awoke here centuries ago" Raven looked at the door thoughtfully "is like enchanted or something?" She questioned, Dora smiled gentle "yes, my cousin always hated people going through his things" Dora answered suddenly becoming quiet. Raven looked at the door on last time and then turned away "well I guest then we should respect his wishes." Dora looked up surprised but then smiled "a wise decision miss… I'm sorry but I never caught your name." Raven blinked "Raven, my name is Raven."

BOOM!

The entire castle shook and Raven barley managed to stop herself from falling. Dora on the other hand collapsed on her knees and looked behind her, her eyes widening with fear as she clasped her hand around the medallion around her neck. Raven stood up and quite literally shot down the halls like a bullet.

 **A few minutes prior in the castle dungeon**

Ex prince Aragon sat in his cell scheming and plotting on how he would take his revenge and take back his kingdom. "Well moping again, why am I not surprise?" Aragon's head shot up at the sound of the voice "Whose there?" a dark chuckle filled the room "oh I was always here, always with you…" Aragon looked around the room for any signs of an intruder. "Oh you can't see me unless of course you look inside yourself!" the voice spoke. Aragon looked at himself and noticed a dull green glow emanating from his chest. Aragon stood up panicking "oh don't worry… you won't feel a thing… ever again in fact!" the voice said in a sinister tone. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!"

 **Back to the present and the rest of our class (P.S Raven arrived just a second ago)**

Raven flew into the area where the rest of the group was waiting for Danny to recover. Raven looked around but it seemed no one was hurt more of annoyed at being awoken by a loud explosion. "Is everyone alright?" Raven turned and saw Princess Dora enter the room; she had concerned expression on her face. Sam spoke first "we're fine Dora but... what was that?!" Raven concurred. Dora looked around the room, it seemed as though everyone thought she knew the answer but the truth was she was just as confused as everybody else. Raven suddenly gasped causing everyone to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?" Mabel asked, concerned for her friend. Raven looked around worriedly, she didn't know why but something bad was about to happen something really bad. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGRRRRRRR!" Everyone turned to the sound of the scream to see that Princess Dora had collapsed and was holding herself tightly and seemed to be in excruciating amounts of pain.

Sam rushed over and began checking on her friend. "Dora!? Princess Dora, what's the matter!?" Sam shouted trying to figure out what was wrong with Dora's head shot up and Sam looked into her friend's eyes and gasped. Dora's eyes had turned from red to pitch black.

 **Meanwhile back in Danny's mind**

 _Danny stood in the white empty place he looked around himself but saw nothing but white for what seemed to be infinity. "Well if it isn't the second son! Coming home again after these years are we?!" a voiced boomed from around Danny. Danny jumped and started searching for any signs of where the voice originated from._

" _OH you're looking for me! Well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting!" suddenly the was a loud sound like the wind and spun around to come face to face with a man. The man was dressed in a tight black suit with a red tie, had slicked back black hair, long bangs that kept his eyes obscured, a large Cheshire cat like smile completed with sharp teeth, and a thin lanky frame with slightly pointed fingers._

 _Danny stared at the figure before him, and even though he could quite literally say that he has faced god like beings and won, there was something about this figure that made Danny's ghost half embrace him like he were a long lost friend and made his human half want to flee for his life or what's left of it anyway._

" _Don't worry my boy, I won't hurt you." The figure said in a friendly manner. Danny looked at the figure before him and held his ground "who are you?" Danny asked in a cautiously. The figure looked at Danny and chuckled "oh that's right! You don't remember me, do you?" Danny looked at the figure and then realized why he seemed so familiarly "you're that man who was with Clockwork!" the Figure chuckled "that's right and even though you should long since died a horrible death, I keep you safe! But we were never properly introduced! My name is… well I actually have many names but you may call mean Marten!" Marten stated flashing a huge smile._

 _Danny looked at 'Marten' as though he were the plague "so what do you want with me?" Danny asked afraid of what the answer might be. Marten blinked and smiled gentle "oh of course you think I want to use you!" he stated, bursting into a fit of laughter. Danny blinked and took a step back he didn't know why but something bad was about to happen._

" _And your right! You see long ago I saved a boy's life and I've finally came to collect!" Danny's eyes widened. Marten went on "you see that boy was you! And now it seems as though your friends have got themselves in quite the… um what's that word again?... oh yes! A pickle! I want you to save them and then we can discuss the terms of our agreement in full, but in the mean time you have some friends to save! So I won't keep you here any longer."_ _Danny blinked and there was a loud sound like thunder and everything started to fade away._

 _"Wait! Who are you!?" Danny shouted right before everything went dark…_

In the real world Everybody watched in horror as princess Dora seemed to be in turmoil. Sam watched this and wanted nothing more than to help her friend. Dora looked up and saw that her friends were watching her in horror she didn't know why but she knew that they were right to be scared.

"Hello Princess." Dora blinked and tried her best to ignore the pain and tried her hardest to figure out who was talking to her. "Oh you can't see me, my dear" the voice chuckled darkly. "Who's there?" Dora asked trying her hardest not to scream. The voice spoke once more "oh I'm always with you dearie, it just that I've been dormant building power… that is until now." Dora suddenly felt as though she were on fire.

"AAHHHGGGRRR!" Dora screamed in pain. "Princess what is the mater!?" Frostbite shouted running to the downed princess. Dora looked at Frostbite and raised a hand "no stay back!" Dora shouted. Frostbite didn't listen and tried to approached the in pain princess. Emphasis on tried.

Just as Frostbite reached the undead princess a black like fireball sent him flying. Raven's eyes widened and she looked in the direction of the where the fireball originated and what she saw made her eyes widened even further. Standing at the castle's entrance was a large and very anger (and very familiar) Dragon. "Malchior!" Raven gasped in astonishment.

Back in the med bay Danny's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed _"was that… was it just a dream?"_ Danny thought holding his head. Danny looked around the room and found himself in some type of medical facility. At first Danny panicked but then he calmed down when he recognized the room that he was in, it was Princess Dora's medical wing of her castle. Suddenly the room shook and few random supplies fell over; Danny looked around and saw the door across the room. Danny jumped out of the bed and stopped when he noticed that he was still dressed in just his underwear.

Danny reddened and turned to see that his clothes were quite stilled damaged and unsuitable for the moment "well that won't work… but I can't go out like his!" Danny started grumbling on what he was going to do when something caught his eyes. To the far wall Danny swore he saw something glow a dull hue. Danny approached the wall and placed his hand on the glowing stone. The stone suddenly flared and dissipated into dust.

Danny looked into the hole in the wall and saw a small box with a note tied to the box. Danny pulled the box out and read the note " _Daniel, in this box is a change of clothes and something that belonged to an old friend of mine, you will know what to do with when it's time… signed C.W"_ Danny set the note aside and opened the box, what greeted him was a costume baring his insignia but not quite the same as his traditional jumpsuit. The costume itself was all black and white. The shirt was long sleeved being black with white stripes down from the shoulders to the sleeves, the pants were black with two white stripes going down the sides and seemed to be made of a stronger fabric than that of his jumpsuit, also the suit came with a solid white vest baring a black version of his alter ego's symbol on the back, and finally a black hood was a attached to the vest in a way that made it stand out. Danny than noticed a strange object wrapped in clothe. Danny unwrapped the package and smiled when he saw what the package contained. Danny quickly donned the costume and rushed for the doors.

 **Line Break**

Raven glared at the dragon that had stolen and crushed her heart "Malchior!" Raven hissed/growled at the immortal dragon. Malchior chuckled at the sight of Raven "well if it isn't my little student… how long has it been my dear?" "Not long enough!" Raven retorted. Malchior snorted "indeed but my battle isn't with you, not to day anyway. No my battle is with the crown and all the people of Nol!" Raven growled "you'll not hurt a singal person here! I'll…"

"you'll what?! Lock me away once more? No my dear, you see the only way you could accomplish that is if you have another mystic book on you and we both know you don't, so give up and get out of my way!" Malchior growled at the teenage mystic. "Really? I don't know I can simple let my mentor's best friend's cousin die now can I?" a voice called from above.

Everybody looked up and caught the sight of Danny Phantom dressed in some rather strange clothes. (I'm not good at describing things so you'll have to rely on your imagination) Danny Phantom stood atop one of the high rafters in completely new attire. Danny looked down at the crowd below him and his locked onto Dora's fallen form.

"Listen closely buddy! I will give you one warning, leave now or I'll make you!" Malchior looked at the strange new visitor and growled "so back from the dead are we now?" Danny looked at the monstrous dragon before him and tried his hardest to mask his confusion "uh I'm a ghost. Of course I'm back from the dead." Malchior stared at the attire and form that seemed identical to his age old rival and roared send a tower of flame streaming towards Danny.

Danny leapt into the air avoiding the fire ball and shot to the ground at incredible speed and pulled the wrapped packaged from his side. Untying the knot caused the thin fabric to fly off revealing a silver blade leading to a silver and green decorated handle. Danny caught himself using his ability of flight and struck Malchior in the chest with his sword. Malchior shrieked in agony and knocked Danny into a far wall "I see you only gotten stronger since our last battle haven't you Rorek?!" Danny pulled himself from the wall and stretched out a hand blasting one of his ecto blasts into Malchior's face. Malchior screeched in agony when his eye was blasted and glared daggers at the halfa "I will burn you alive!" he screamed.

Danny scoffed "well good luck with that!" Malchior sent another fire ball at Danny who barely managed to dodge it. Suddenly Malchior was pulled away from his battle with Danny when a powerful burst of magic sent him flying out towards and through the palace wall and into the outside. Danny looked and saw Raven's hands emanating black magic. Danny smirked "you wanna join me outside my lady?" Danny asked the dark enchantress.

Raven looked at Danny "sure." She said plainy. Outside the palace Malchior was standing back up only to be hit with another burst of dark magic and ecto energy. "stay down if you know what's good for ya!" Danny shouted at the ancient dragon lord. Malchoir growled and got up from the small crater that he had just perversely made. "you do not command me, Rorek of Nol!" Danny turned to face Raven "okay, seriously why does he keep calling me that?" Raven looked at Danny and was about to speak when a fireball barely missed them "I'll tell you later alright?" Danny nodded and the fight resumed.

Raven and Danny had to move quickly to avoid Malchior's dark magic attacks and also had to keep their distance so not to be flattened by one of Malchior's giant claws. Malchior on the other was getting blasted on every front by the two halfas (note: in my book Raven is a halfa as well because she's half demon and half human) though they kept hitting him with their attacks did little more than annoy him greatly. Danny was tiring out, he still wasn't at full strength quite yet and he had only just healed, Raven on the other hand was getting ready to lose it and just obliterate the immortal Dragon king.

Malchior on his part was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse. Danny pulled a hard left to avoid the burning fire ball heading his way, and returned fire with the largest ecto blast he could muster. Raven saw what Danny was planning to do and began to building up her own massive ball of magic. Malchior watched the two teenage superheroes like a hawk waiting for a moment to strike but when he caught sight of the power that the two teen were building up he tried his best to secure some cover. (note: when you're a massive dragon really bigger than anything there really isn't such a thing as cover) Danny and Raven released their blast at Malchoir. Malchior could only raise his massive arms to try to shield himself from the oncoming blast.

Both blast found their mark and collided with Malchior head on. A deafening boom filled the air. Danny and Raven panted slightly and looked down at their handy work. Danny gape at the sight the greeted him when the smoke cleared. Standing in the center of the crater as though nothing had happen to him was Malchior. "How?" Danny gasped. Raven glared down at Malchior's "I don't know and I don't care! We need to beat this guy!"Danny looked down and was surprised to see that his sword was still wedge into Malchior's chest. "Hey Raven!" Danny called, gesturing to the chest. Raven looked over to Danny and then at Malchior's chest and saw what Danny was talking about. During all of the battle Malchior had not once noticed the sword lodged in his chest and still didn't seem to. Danny turned to Raven as if giving a silent message, Raven nodded in reply.

Danny took a deep breath and shot towards Malchior's chest like a rocket. Even though he looked alright the truth was that Malchior was still recovering from that last blast, and so Danny managed to strike the colossus dragon square in the chest and rip the sword from his chest. Malchior screamed in agony, thrashing about as he felt the blade be ripped out of his chest. Danny barely managed to get out of the of range Malchior's thrashing claws and flew back to Raven's side.

"well I got my sword back, any ideas on what we can use it for?" Danny asked throwing a worried glance towards Raven. Raven looked at Malchior and then back to the castle "I have an idea but I'll need you to keep him busy." "oh is that all?" Danny asked sarcastically. Raven turned and shot one of her death glares at Danny. "Okay, okay I get it" Danny muttered holding his hand up in defeat. Raven nodded and shot towards the castle entrance, making her way back to Rorek's library. Danny sighed and turned back to the ancient evil, flashing a confident grin "so guess it just you and me!" Malchior stopped thrashing and glared at the teen ghost boy. Danny suddenly turned very pale and gulped "great it just you and me…" Malchior roared and shot a stream of fire in Danny's direction.

 **Inside the palace with Raven**

Raven flew down the countless hallways trying her hardest to find the door that she hoped hold the answer to Malchior's defeat. "Where is it? …come on?! Where is it!?" Raven kept muttering to herself. Eventually Raven found what she was looking for. Raven came to a stop before the door baring Rorek's insignia and reach for the handle.

Raven twisted the door's knob and entered the ancient library. Raven was quite surprised by the collection of books that littered the entire room. Of course many of them were on shelves but other were scattered across the fall, the bed, and even random nooks and crannies.

Raven stared wide eyed at the sight before her when she was pulled out of her mussing when another explosion pulled her out of her musing. Raven quickly got to work searching through all the books until she found one near identical to the one she had used to imprison Malchior once before. Raven snatched up the book and took off for the nearest exit.

Danny was growing incredibly tired of this fight, his only wish was that he had his Fenton thermos with him, but sadly though Technus had been foolish enough to destroy all his ghost teck! "You can not escape my wrath BOY! I will fry the flesh from your bones and then I shall eat your remains!" Malchior shouted hurly another fir ball at Danny. Danny dodged the fire ball and hid in a creak "okay you have official surpassed Skulker in trying to gross me out! So EEWWW!" Danny shouted from his hiding place.

Malchior roar and ran to where Danny was hiding, only for Danny to jump out and deliver a powerful punch to Malchior's jaw. Malchior stumbled backwards but caught himself, turning back to Danny he spoke "you have great power boy! You may truly be Rorek in the form of a spirit!"

Danny frowned and unsheathed his blade once more "okay for crying out loud! Who is this Rorek fella!?" Malchior didn't answer and slashed at Danny. Danny dodged and jumped into the air slashing Malchior where ever he could. Malchior raised his giant arms and blocked Danny's attacks.

Danny was getting tire he had absolutely no idea on how much longer he could last. Thankfully he didn't have to, for it was this time that Raven decided to make her appearance. "Malchior!" Raven shouted to the Dragon. Malchior turned "so you return, eh Witch!?" Raven didn't respond but lifted the book in front of her and started chanting. Malchior's eyes widened and he tried to flee, only to be stopped by Danny. With nowhere to go, Raven completed the spell and Malchior was returned to his age old prison.

Raven closed the book and put a spell over it making sure that she be the only one capable of opening it. Danny flew up to Raven "so is that how you deal with undead dragons where from?" Raven turned to face her whole reason for her being here in the first place and couldn't suppress a sigh.

Danny smiled and it quickly fell when he saw his friend seemed to be upset "Hey you did good Raven." Danny said reassuringly. Raven turned to Danny and noticed something, his aura was white. Not only that but it was identical to Danny's and… Raven's train of thought than snapped together, She turned to Danny Phantom and glared "so that is why you trusted me so easily."

Danny blinked but then smiled "so you finally figured it out eh?" Raven looked at 'Danny' and smiled "you should be resting." She stated mater of factly. Danny shrugged "whatever… there was a monstrous Dragon wreaking havoc, I was just too good to resist!" Raven glared at Danny but couldn't help but smile gentle "well we better get back before anyone noticed that 'you're' gone." Raven stated. Danny suddenly paled and face palmed.

 **The End… Of chapter 5**

 **"Well I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter" Solaris states "it took forever to write and I had absolutely no idea on what I was going to do… so qui another dream! I do apologies for Dani not showing up yet but I plan to put her in the next chapter."**

 **Solaris than remembers something "oh yes…'ahem' read, review, vote, and suggest ideas for the plot… I'm not as brilliant as you think I am"**

 **A+A enters the room frowning "yeah I mean _Marten…._ Seriously!?" Solaris turns to face A+A smirking evilly. A+A chuckles lightly "parley?" he asks weakly. Solaris shakes his head no. A+A flees from the room with Solaris right behind him… carrying a broom.**


End file.
